Amu and Ikuto fanfic
by midnightangel109
Summary: My first Shugo Chara. Please R&R Go AMUTO! A little Tadase and Amu


**(My first Shugo Chara fanfic.) P.S. I don't own Shugo Chara. (crys) But I'm an AMUTO fan. Wahoo!!**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

**Amu prov**

**I walked around the park. "Amu! The X egg," Miki, my blue Guardian Chara, yelled.**

"Useless," the x-egg cried. Miki and I transformed into "Amulet Spade". The egg started to run away. We purified the egg, once we trapped it. I untransformed with Miki. I sat on the bench. "Suu and Ran, are going to be worried, if we don't get home soon," Miki said, without looking up from her sketchbook.

"**What are you drawing," I asked while walking down the street.**

"**N-nothing," she answered with a blush.**

"**Are you drawing Yoru, again," I asked. She looked away from me. I started to laugh. We reached my house and I went to my room. I collapsed on my bed. "Amu, are you okay, desu," Suu, my green Guardian Chara, asked.**

"**Yes, just a little tired," I answered. Then the phone rang. I ran downstairs and picked it up. "Hello," I greeted.**

"**Hello Hinamori-san," Tadase replied.**

"**Ah, Tadase-kun, what can I do for you," I asked, happily.**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall tomorrow. We need new equipment. Everyone else was busy," he explained.**

"**Sure," I replied. We hung up and I felt so happy. I ran back to my room to tell the others. When I got there, I saw … Ikuto and Yoru. "IKUTO," I yelled," What are you doing here?" He smirked and walked up to me. I blushed deeply when he was a few inches away from me. **_**Why does my heart beat so fast when he comes **_**I thought. "Amu, I wanted to visit you," he replied. I took a step back. He stepped closer to me. My back hit the wall when I took another step back. He was about an inch away from my face. His piercing blue staring down at me. I closed my eyes as he came closer. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. Then my ear started to hurt. I held my ear and glared at Ikuto. He just smirked and left. "Pervert," I yelled. I laid on my bed trying to fall asleep. "I can't wait for tomorrow," I thought while dancing on the inside.**

"**Amu," Miki yelled.**

"**Nani," I yelled and sat up.**

"**Yoru took my sketch book," she answered.**

"**Let's go get it from them," I replied.**

"**But it's the middle of the night," she said, sadly. I grabbed her, Ran, and Suu. "Hop, step, jump," Ran said. I took off flying through the air. I looked around until; I saw a group of cats. "Yoru," Miki yelled. He looked at us and ran away. I sat on the building, tired. "Miki, can we get him tomorrow," I asked.**

"**Promise, Amu," she replied. I nodded my head 'yes'. When got home, I fell asleep. " Amu! Wake up," Ran yelled. I sat up a bit too quickly. I fell off my bed. "Are you okay, desu," Suu asked.**

"**Yes, she is. Now, get ready for your date with Tadase-kun," Ran said. I got dressed, quickly. I was wearing my usual X clips, pink and white socks, a jacket, boots, and black fingerless gloves that went about mid-way on my arm. "Let's go," I said. We took off towards the mall. "Hinamori-san," Tadase yelled. **

"**Good morning Tadase-kun," I greeted.**

"**Ready," he asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. We walked around for a while, looking at things. **_**Too bad he only likes Amulet Heart**_**, I thought, sadly, **_**I know that it's my would-be self, but I don't think th- is t-that Ikuto?**_** I saw Yoru floating next to the person. Yoru looked and saw me. "Tadase-kun look over um… there. Let's go in there," I said. We walked in the store and looked around. "Miki, look out for Ikuto and Yoru," I whispered. She sat on my shoulder. We left the store, and I bought a bracelet that had the colors of my Chara. "Amu,' Miki said.**

"**I-I'll be right back, Tadase-kun," I quickly said. I quickly walked to the bathroom. I walked out, after a while. I saw Rima talking with Tadase. My heart broke at the scene. "I'll see you later, Tadase-kun," I said.**

"**Are you alright Hinamori-san," he asked.**

"**I feel a little sick," I answered.**

"**Do you want me to walk you home," he asked.**

"**Nope, I'm doing that," a person asked from behind me.**

"**Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Tadase yelled," What are you doing here?"**

"**Last time I checked this was a public place," he teased. I felt myself blush. "Yoru," Miki yelled," Give me my sketch book back." Miki chased Yoru around. "Amu! X eggs," Ran yelled.**

"**Right. Let's go Suu," I replied. We found the eggs in a deserted location. "My heart, unlock," I yelled. Suu and I transformed into Amulet Clover. "Remake Honey," we yelled. All the x egg got purified. We returned to normal. I took a step, but then everything turned dark. Last thing I heard was my name being called. When I woke up again, I was in my room. I sat up and no one was there. "Amu, your up, desu," Suu yelled and hugged my cheek.**

"**Who brought me here," I asked.**

"**Ikuto did, desu," she answered. I blushed at that. **_**That was sweet**_**. **_**Ah! What am I thinking? I like Tadase- kun not Ikuto. Who am I kidding? Tadase- kun only likes Amulet Heart. Then that means I like Ikuto, **_**I thought**__**and my face went red. I walked to the balcony for some fresh air. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I jumped and saw Ikuto. I blushed a bunch of shades of reds. "Has anyone told you that, when you blush that much, you look like a strawberry," he teased. **

"**Go away. Prev," I yelled.**

"**Where are your parents," he asked.**

"**Away with Ami for a little while," I answered.**

"**Oh, here is something of yours," he said while handing me Miki over to me.**

"**Miki what are you doing," I asked.**

"**I got my sketchbook back," she answered with a blush.**

"**Bye, nya," Yoru said. They turned around to leave. "Wait," I said. Ikuto turned to me. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I explained.**

"**Aww… is Amu developing feelings for me." Ikuto asked.**

"**Go," I said. He pulled my chin up. His lips pressed against mine. I kissed back slightly, then pulled away. He smirked. "Bye Amu," he whispered in my ear. I walked back into my house, slightly dazed. I fell asleep, happy.**

**When I woke up the next day, I went for a nice walk, with my chara's. "Such a nice night, desu," Suu said.**

"**I agree," I replied.**

"**Hinamori-san," a person yelled. I turned and saw Tadase. "I need to tell you something," he explained," I like you a lot, but as you."**

"**Umm… sorry Tadase-kun, but I like someone else," I replied.**

"**Who," he asked.**

"**Ikuto," I answered.**

"**That thieving cat?!" he yelled. I watched him mumble something to himself. Then he kissed me forcefully. "We need help," Miki yelled. I was too shocked to move. When I could move, I was pinned to the ground. "No one is around," Ran said. Then music filled the air and my chara's were gone.**

With Suu Ran Miki "Where are we going," Ran and Suu asked.

"**I'll tell you what happened when I was with Yoru and Ikuto," Miki said.**

**Flashback (Miki prov.)**

"**Give me my sketch book," I yelled.**

"**Make me, nya," Yoru replied. I chased him around for a while. We ended up in an alley. "Yoru, I want it back," I yelled. He came up to me, and his tail twitched. "Why, nya," he asked.**

"**It is mine and my drawings are in there," I answered.**

"**I looked through it and there are a lot of drawings of me, nya," he said. I blushed a whole lot. "Tell you what, if you give me one kiss, then you can have it back, nya," he explained.**

"**Fine," I replied. I kissed him on the cheek. Then he kissed me on my lips. I blushed even more. "Here, nya," he said while tossing my sketchbook to me. I caught it while he was smirking. "If you need help or something come find me. If the moon is up the follow the music, nya," he said.**

**End of Flashback and Miki prov.**

"**Wow," they said. They finally found the spot where the music started.**

**With Amu (Amu prov.)**

"T-Tadase let me go," I whispered. I was on the ground, and he was on top of me. He was kissing me everywhere, only the exposed skin, that my outfit gave. I started to cry.

**With Suu Ran Miki**

"Yoru," Miki yelled.

"Hi Miki, nya. What's going on, nya,' Yoru said.

"**Tadase is hurting Amu, desu," Suu explained. The music stopped. "Where is Amu and the kiddy king," Ikuto asked. **

"**I'll show you," Ran answered. They took off and Ran started to explain the situation to Ikuto and Yoru.**

**Amu Prov.**

I felt his hands under my shirt. "Stop," I yelled while closing my eyes. Then I felt no one on top of me. I had tears going down my face. Someone picked me up. I looked up and saw Ikuto, and I cried into his chest. We got to my house. He put me on my bed. Ikuto whispered comforting words to me until I calmed down. "T-Thank you Ikuto," I mumbled and hugged him.

"It's okay. Are you hurt," he asked.

"No," I answered," Umm… Ikuto."

"Yes," he asked.

"I love you," I confused. He leaned down and our lips were almost touching. "I love you too, Amu," he whispered and kissed me deeply. I smiled and fall asleep in his arms.

End

Please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
